rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Artzy Sky/Kaiko's Drag Race: Season 15, Episode 4 Summary
Episode 4 - Drag Family Feud The queens return to the werkroom after Lavender's elimination and they see her lipstick message reading "I may be leaving early, but at least I looked pretty doing it!! Love you lots, Lavender". Patricia wipes off her lipstick message and the queens go to the cough discuss what happened. Patricia is asked about her lip-sync and what is was like and she replied with "It was a complete blur, you're so focused on staying that you forget everything around you" and she was happy she was able to stay. Christina is congratulated on her challenge win and Christina says that she was super happy show off onstage and present to the judges what she does on a daily basis. In confessionals, Rosy brings up that after landing in the bottom two in last episode, she's felt like she's falling into the background and that it was time she caught the judges attention again. It's the next morning and the queens enter the werkroom. Kaiko introduces the episode's mini-challenge, which is to impress Kaiko in a hairography competition. The queens are given 15 minutes to get into quick drag, before the mini-challenge begins. During the Mini-Challenge, Zara flips around a wig made of plastic tentacles, while Martha pulls death drops and other stunts while flipping her hair, making them both the winners of the mini-challenge. They are both given $200 gift cards from Rockstar Wigs as well, they are made team captains for the Maxi Challenge, which is to star in a Parody of the popular game show "Family Feud". Zara picks Christina, Sweetie Pie, Nicki and Ciara for her team, and Martha picks Patricia, Goldie, Rosy and Diva for her team. Pink Miku is last to be picked and chooses to go on Zara's team. As Kaiko leaves the werkroom, the queens split into their teams to discuss the challenge. On Team Zara, the queens are looking through the adlibs in their script and discussing what they write for the challenge, Zara and Nicki wants to make it freaky and weird, going for the shock factor, while Christina, Sweetie and Pink think it would be better to for a campier route. On Team Martha, the group was pretty quick to create their adlibs and go with a campy theme. The queens go to the set to start filming the show. During filming, on Team Zara, Christina pulls most of the jokes and leads the team more than Zara, Sweetie and Pink lands a couple of jokes but Ciara is completely invisible, and Zara and Nicki, still go with the shock value route and overdo it with their humour, embarrassing Christina. On Team Martha, Patricia, Goldie and Diva had surprisingly good chemistry and bounced jokes off each other, Martha, while slightly invisible, landed a joke or two but Rosy made the judges laugh with her jokes and really surprised everyone with her performance. On Elimination Day, the queens enter the werkroom and prepare for their runway, "All Dolled Up". As the queens get ready, Rosy and Diva chat about the challenge and how surprised they are that Rosy completely dominated the main challenge. Christina praised Rosy but vented her frustrations about Zara and Nicki in the main challenge. On the mainstage, Guest Judges are Cheyenne Jackson and Steve Harvey. First to walk down the runway is Martha Delish, wearing a black bob with a black jacket and pants as well as a yellow undershirt and black booties. Rosy O'Hara is next on the runway, wearing a white and orange minidress with a large afro, describing her look as "black barbie". The next to walk the runway is Patricia Love, wearing a golden, glamorous gown with her signature beard. Pink Miku walked the runway next, wearing silver minidress covered in glitter with multiple frills in the skirt and silver stilettos. Goldie Heart walked the runway next, wearing a golden gown with a blond fingerwave wig. Ciara Venice walked the runway next with long, black hair, a headband, pink, circular lens sunglasses, wearing a pink, sleeveless top with a white skirt with pink accents and pink heels. Nicki LeFreak walked the runway next, in a punk outfit but with makeup reminiscent of Bratz Doll makeup, wowing the judges. Zara the Creeper was next on the runway, completely shocking the judges with a horror-doll themed look, painted doll joined onto her ball joints, wearing a ragged dress, a silver wig and wore red contact with detailed cracks on parts of her body. The next queen on the runway is Diva Labeija with a styled black wig in a white dress with a the skirt spreading into a bell shape. Next is Christina Moment who wore a bright pink dress with extremely harsh contour to make the look more doll-like. The final queen to walk down the runway is Sweetie Pie, wearing a blonde braid and a pink, cowgirl outfit with white thigh-high boots. After the runway, Team Martha is announced as the winning team, and Rosy O'Hara is announced the winner of the main challenge. Team Martha leave the stage, leaving Team Zara up for elimination. Pink Miku is critiqued first. She is told that her outfit is very pretty and she looks like a pop-star barbie but her runways are beginning to become predictable. In the challenge, Pink was told that she was funny but felt like she could've gone further. Ciara Venice is the next queen critiqued. The judges were disappointed in her runway for being so basic despite having great runways in the past and they read her for being completely invisible in the entire challenge. Ciara began sobbing and said cried about how she felt out of her element and very uncomfortable. Kaiko responds to this by saying "you're here show you can adapt to new situations, if this is how you react to being unable to adapt, I don't see you as the next Mega Drag Superstar". Nicki LeFreak is next to be critiqued. She is praised for her makeup but is told that her runways are beginning to look the same. In the challenge, the judges called Nicki gross with what she was saying and while the judges could see she was going for shock humour, what Nicki and Zara were saying weren't funny. Zara the Creeper is the next to be critiqued. The judges loved her look and praised that she went to look like an actual doll rather than just a barbie. In the challenge, Zara read Nicki for the same reasons as Nicki, she went too far with the shock humour and it was more gross than funny. The next queen tobe critiqued is Christina Moment. She was read for not understanding the runway completely with her look not looking "doll-like". However, she was praised for doing incredible in the challenge being the funniest member on their team. Sweetie Pie is the final queen to be critiqued. She is told that her runway is really pretty and in the challenge, while she could do more, she was pretty funny. Before Kaiko sends off Team Zara to Untucked, they ask the queens "Who should go home tonight, and why?". Pink Miku starts off by saying Ciara should go because of her performance in the challenge. Ciara says Zara because she was Team Leader and didn't do a good job leading the team. Nicki says Ciara should go because "if a queen can't adapt, they shouldn't be on Drag Race". This hurt Ciara causing her to cry more. Zara says Christina Moment because she's a threat to Zara. Christina says Zara because of her messy job in challenge but also because of how she was team leader but didn't lead the team. Sweetie Pie says Ciara should go because of her performance in the challenge. Meanwhile in Untucked, Team Martha congratulates Rosy on her first win. Rosy is super happy because she doesn't do comedy and it felt great to win a comedy challenge. Goldie doesn't seem too happy that she's slowly fading in the background and hasn't been up for critique since being in the bottom 2. Diva responds by saying "We were the best team, be happy that you know you did good". Team Zara then walks into Untucked, not happy with what happened on the mainstage, with Ciara walking right past the safe girls to practice her lip-sync. Team Zara catches the safe queens up with what happened on the mainstage, including Kaiko asking the queens who should go home. Sweetie feels bad that she said Ciara because Ciara wasn't feeling too good anyway. Goldie seems pretty happy that Nicki and Zara are in the bottom and in confessionals says "Good, Now stay in the bottom where you belong". Back on the mainstage, Pink Miku, Christina Moment and Sweetie Pie are announced as safe, while Nicki LeFreak and Ciara Venice are told that they're up for elimination. When Kaiko gets to Zara the Creeper, Kaiko reveals that she's also up for elimination, making the lip-sync a 3-way lip-sync. The queens lip-sync to "Barbie Girl" by Aqua. Zara kills the lip-sync, selling the song with comedy, while Nicki goes high-energy, pulling off dance moves and a wig reveal. Ciara Venice also did a wig reveal but had a lack of energy during the lip-sync. Once the lip-sync ends, Nicki and Zara are told that they can stay and Ciara Venice sashays away!! Category:Blog posts